Thunderhorse
by Fuzzy Afro
Summary: HxH crossover with Metalocalypse. Nathan/Parker Gift for CTK, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Parker was embarrassed to admit it, but he had a giant man-crush on Nathan Explosion. It had started with Parker being linked to Dethklok's music through TV Tropes. He started sampling their music, reading up about them, and quickly found himself going out and buying their albums, only to snowball from there. He enjoyed the band, but it was the lead vocalist that really got his attention. He became entranced by the deep, gravely voice that came from the singer. Soon, he was collecting posters and whatever else he could find that featured Nathan; the young vampire just couldn't help himself! The older man was so… appealing to Parker. The long, raven hair, the incredible height and stature; the vamp loved it all. It didn't take long for the hero worship to turn into something more.

This, "something more", manifested itself every other night. The young man, clad only in his boxers, would lock his door and, heart racing, climb into his small bed with his CD player on hold, ready to start playing the metal tunes of Dethklok. A blush spreading rapidly on his face, Parker shut his eyes and hit play on the machine.

"_Do you folks like coffee?"_

"Oh god, YES, Mr. Explosion…" Parker whispered.

Parker fondled himself through the fabric of his boxers. As he pulled down his boxers and exposed his cock to the air, he took hold of it and started to slowly pump from the base to the head. He willed himself to believe that it was not his soft, small hand, but Nathan's large and oh so very strong one. Parker panted and whimpered as he squeezed the head, listening to the deafening music that was Dethklok. He imagined Nathan above him, glistening with sweat and a feral grin on his face. Nathan would pin his arms and run his tongue down the vampire's neck, only to bite down near his collar bone roughly, drawing blood. Parker knew he would let out a shaky moan there; he had gone over this so many times in his head before.

Parker pumped faster, his imagination going wild. Nathan would let out a low laugh at the sight of him writhing under his touch. He would get up onto his knees and point to his huge cock.

"You know what to do by now." Nathan would say with a smirk.

Parker would crawl over and take the head, already slick with precum, into his mouth. He would suck quickly and roughly, stopping only to run his tongue over the slit. Parker shoved two fingers into his mouth as he fantasized, occasionally breaking away from the usual strokes to caress his balls. Nathan would let out a sound, no, _growl_ of approval as he would take more of the vocalist's member into his mouth. It wouldn't take long, however, before the lead singer would push him off and flip him over onto his stomach. He would roughly apply lube to the vampire and quickly push into him, ignoring the small yelps escaped the smaller body.

Parker was gasping now, so very close to release. He was unrelenting with his strokes as he thought of being fucked thoroughly by that beast of a man, practically hearing him growl in that deep voice as he took him. Parker could almost feel being filled up and stretched by Nathan's member, the pounding that was hitting his prostate. He knew he would hardly remember to breath, too lost in the ecstasy that this man gave to him.

"Nathan…" Parker gasped out before his breath hitched. "You're so good, oh god, so GOOD, Nathan! NAT-" Parker came hard, semen being shot out in short spurts onto his chest. His breath slowed down has the after-glow faded. He got up, wiping himself off with a tissue, and turned off the CD player. With a soft, satisfied sigh, he got himself into bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

"Nathan…" Parker gasped out before his breath hitched. "You're so good, oh god, so GOOD, Nathan! NAT-" The sound of the music stopped as the wall across Parker's bed was blasted through, destroying his CD player in the process. Parker looked forward in shock at the crumbling debris, only to see a large figure. Once the dust settled, a large, armored-clad man on a dangerous looking horse walked into the vamps room.

"That's Mr. Explosion to you."

"Mr. Explosion! Oh my god, OH MY GOD, this is just too AMAZING!" Parker felt like a school girl who just met Johnny Depp, but only better because this was NATHAN EXPLOSION ON A HORSE! "Oh, you don't know how long I've waited…" Parker swooned.

"Long enough. Now come, I'm going to take you to places you've never seen before. WITH MY COCK." Nathan said.

"Oh, but this is so sudden, I mean-"

"Shut up, bitch and get on my horse."

"…Okay." And so Parker got on that stallion and they rode off into the night, where they bumped uglies and all was right with the world.


End file.
